A future of their own
by aprettyuglyoxymoron
Summary: In Magneto's point of view. What happens after Raven shoots him in Days of Future Past? Mostly Erik/Raven. With a little adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I don't own anything. Just having some fun writing a story set after DOFP. In Magneto's/Erik's point of view.

She shot me. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Now we are even. Both of us selfish and securing a future that is the most beneficial for our own paths. Why hadn't she just killed me? What was she trying to prove?

"You used to be a better shot." I remark mockingly. She learned long ago that I lose control of my power when I have been injured.

"Trust me, I still am." She replied and her foot came across my face so hard and so fast that I don't recall felling it.

The next thing I know my mind is being used by Charles. Damn that woman, she removed my helmet. I look around to get my bearings and she is still there along with all those important human officials. Charles is being helped up by Hank and they are the two that have captured my attention.

"If you let them have me I am as good as dead. You know that."

"I know." He replies. So he intends to let me go.

"Goodbye old friend," I say.

"Good-bye Erik," he says spitefully. It hurts but not as much as my neck.

I look at her now. No longer my Mystique but nor is she Charles' Raven. She is someone entirely her own. I know better than to ask her to join me. Maybe in a few years I say to myself and suppress a smile as I remember that night in my bed so many years ago. I ascend the destruction I just created and head for a new destination. A new future that is all my own.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Set a few years after Raven shot Erik.

I have been following her, no stalking her for some time now as shameful as it is for me to admit. It is something about her skin. So inhuman and so beautiful. It is like the way I feel about medal. She is an unhealthy attraction. Today she is dressed as her human self which is not unattractive if I hadn't seen her in her natural form. She has made quite the life for herself with a side job of spying on those in power. Never giving up which is yet another trait that makes me even more attracted to her.

Today I finally decided to stop watching her and take some action. She of course knows I am there but humors me until we are almost walking into her door.

"What do you want, Erik?" she asks as I unlock the door for her.

"Is it wrong for me to want to chat with an old friend?" I put an emphasis on friend.

"There is a difference between chatting and stalking." She says as she walks through the door and I follow. I was hardly surprised she knew I was stalking her.

"I wasn't lying when I said I missed you."

A smirk fell across her face as she changed into her natural form. I let my eyes linger, hoping to keep that image in my mind for eternity. She stood there a second longer and looked at me. The hunger in her eyes matched that of how I felt. But a second later she was turning away.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asks as she walks towards the kitchen.

"How do you like your new life?" I begin as I walk around her apartment. It is too modest for such a mysterious woman. Obviously it was a cover for all those men that I watched her bring home.

"It gets boring sometimes, but doing the occasional spy work always brightens my day. And your life?" she says as she pours tea for two.

"My life has been good. I have just been gathering mutants for the cause. You are more than welcome to join." Of course this was the main reason I had followed her home today.

"There is no cause, Erik" she says as she set the tea down. She knew I took it plain. Sometimes I wondered if Charles telepathy had rubbed off on her. She was always so observant. I guess that had partly to do with her mutation. Always having to impersonate people and therefore act like those people.

I chucked before saying, "Keep telling yourself that, darling."

She sips her tea and sighs before replying, "Who did you recruit?"

"Mostly people that Charles doesn't want. Of course he would never put it that way." We both smile knowing that what I say is true.

"And why do you need me?"

"A person of your skill is very useful. I haven't met someone yet who can get anywhere they want without getting caught or even raising suspicion." I say truthfully.

"And that's why you have been following me for months now?" she asks with an eyebrow raised.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn, Raven?" I was getting frustrated. What did she want me to tell her? That I can't live without her? That every man she takes home makes me insanely jealous and overly protective? She probably wants to hear all of that but I will not grant her the satisfaction.

In one swift move she is on my lap sharing the chair with me. Her eyes never leave mine and her heat radiates onto my body. I feel my heart rate rise and my breath sharpen.

"My name is not Raven and besides I enjoy watching you beg." She says seductively and gets off of me. "Please get out of my apartment and stop following me."

I take the last sip of my tea and one last look at her before I obey her request. She was so stubborn but at least I knew she was still attracted to me and hopefully it wouldn't be long before I would be talking with her again.


	3. Chapter 3

A month after talking with Mystique the humans came up with the brilliant idea of secretly bringing mutants into testing centers. Not unlike what Trask did to so many of my fellow brothers. Of course this does not settle well with me, but I will not be rash on my action this time. However, this may be the opportunity I have been waiting for in reference to getting Mystique back.

It only takes her 23 hours and 26 minutes after the news hits television to find where the brotherhood is staying. We are having a meeting in the conference room which is just a room with a big round table and chairs. No one sits to the right of me because I know she will join me again someday.

"What should we do about the testing centers?" Ada from down the table asks.

"We will obviously have to do something about it but we should not be so hasty." I reply without looking up.

"We all know where hasty gets you, Magneto." At her voice my eyes shoot up and meet her beautiful yellow ones. The joy I felt on the inside was hopefully not betrayed on my face. She had called me Magneto.

Everyone around the table looked at Mystique as she crossed the room and sat in the seat I had left empty for her. To everyone's surprise, I did not scorn her for sitting there. "Well I believe some introductions are in order. Brothers this is the oldest member of the brotherhood and my friend, Mystique. Along with being a valuable asset to all future plans she has also been of importance to all previous plans." Of course I was referencing when she shot me but she and I were the only ones who knew that.

"It's a pleasure to be back." She says as she looks over each and every person. All of them are new faces to her and I am sure she is wondering what each of them is capable of.

"Well since Mystique has not met all of you, I suppose this meeting can go over what all of you can do. Just state your name and describe or show you gift." I say and turn to my left offering the young lady to go first.

"I am Polaris. I have the ability to use force fields. Right now I can stop almost anything from getting into the force field except when it is moving extremely fast." She says and makes a force field in the middle of the table. The kid to her left used his tongue to try and push through the force field.

"I am Toad. The name is pretty fitting. But of course I remember you." Toad says to Mystique and I look at her curiously.

"I helped him and a few others escape Trask in Vietnam." She explained.

"I would be the other one you saved. Name is Ink. I have the ability to cause people extreme pain." He says.

"I am Sabertooth. Name also fits pretty good. Tell me sugar, what is so amazing about you besides your blue and naked?" Sabertooth had the guts to say. I wanted to hit him with the back of his chair but knew that Mystique would have something witty to say.

"Why don't you come a little closer and call me sugar again." Mystique replies as she transforms into a replica of Sabertooth. I manage a smile.

"Don't mind him. He has been hit in the head too many times. I am Ada. My abilities are still developing, but so far I have the ability to heal someone who is wounded." Ada smiled sweetly.

Mystique returned the smile even though she is not the sweet type like Ada. She then looked at the last man which was to the right of her. "Name is Juggernaut. I am sure you can understand why. I have super strength."

"Juggernaut defies the laws of physics. When he is in motion, nothing can stop him." I explain a little further because I know Mystique will understand.

"I am Mystique and as you saw earlier, I have the ability to change into anyone I want."

Now that everyone had introduced themselves, I could not find another reason for them to be there. So, I dismissed everyone with a reminder that we should practice our powers tomorrow. There were some whispers about our new member as I watched them all walk out of the door. Mystique stayed in her seat as I knew she would. She had too much she wanted to talk to me about.

"I know what you want to say so you might as well say it." I turn to look at her.

"I cant believe you decided to kill me instead of protect me." She replies in an angry tone.

"Like you said, acting rashly never quite works out for me. However, do you blame me? Are you the type of person who wants protecting? The one who will be sitting on the sidelines when all of the action is happening before you. No, that would be just like killing you. Plus, die now or die later was what I was thinking. There was no mention of you living in the future so I assumed it would be no different than getting rid of you now. It was the wrong choice I know."

She is smiling now because I am either right or because I apologized. Either way I waste no time before I put some blame on her, "Anyway, you repaid the favor when you shot me." I turn so that the scar is visible.

"I knew what you were doing was just going to escalate the problem. Although that kick in your face was pretty good payback." She laughed as she remembered my reaction.

"I don't suppose you can call it even and we can go back to what we call normal." I ask feeling optimistic.

"Normal never settled well with me," She yawns and stands, "I better get to bed."

"And where will you be sleeping?" I know I sound desperate but there also was only so many rooms.

She shrugs as if it does not concern her one bit. Of course it doesn't. There are plenty of people here that are willing to share their beds. I pretend like it does not concern me as she walks out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

I close down the conference room and do a quick round to make sure everyone is where they are suppose to be before I take a cup of tea to my room. Normally I take this time to wind down with a book. However, tonight my room is occupied by a lovely woman who has the most amazing skin.

"What a pleasant surprise. Out of all your bed options, you chose mine. I am flattered." I say as I set down my tea. I should have brought her one. My confidence has faltered when it comes to her. She is so unpredictable.

"I wasn't lying when I said I missed you." She said in my voice and repeated my words from just over a month ago. She took a sip out of my tea. I smile at how comfortable she is. It also amazes me how sexy she looks doing just about anything.

"That is sweet, but I don't think you've had a loss in company over the past few years." I pretend to act hurt even though I know that is not the way she works. Mystique doesn't get attached to someone like that. One of the main reasons we can keep coming back to each other.

As I was thinking, she moved in close to me. She allowed our lips to touch but the craving was too much for us both. I pulled her close to me and brought us to the bed. I allowed my hand to explore her blue skin. The skin I have been craving to touch for years.

I move down to her chest where her breasts are calling my mouth. She lets out a soft moan. I wonder to myself if being in her blue form feels better than when she is in human form. Probably feels better because she doesn't have to concentrate on anything else. Good, I can please her better than any of those disgusting men.

"Hey, no need to chomp." She jokes as I was biting down hard on her skin.

"Sorry" I let up and begin to move down her stomach.

Every night with Mystique is like an adventure. Both of us fighting for control and me ultimately winning. Tonight is no exception, as I allowed her to be on top for a while, I watched her move. She was so graceful in her movements but her desire was so wild. She was an animal and I was her prey. My obsession with watching her was put on hold when I took back the control. I flipped her over so I was on top and used the medal of my bed post to lock her in.

"That's cheating you know." She grins as she begins to use her feet as a replacement for her hands.

"You are always cheating." I reply and bring her in for a lovely kiss.

As we both finish I look her in the eyes and she whispers my name softly. I could look at her for eternity. After a few seconds, I remove the bed post back to the way it was before and roll off of her. Her wrists were rubbed raw.

I look at them in surprise before answering, "I am sorry. I didn't realize it would do that."

"It's alright. I didn't even notice. They'll be healed by morning." She lies down over my chest and falls asleep almost right away. I follow not far behind her.


End file.
